Follow The Butterfllies
by CrowNoYami
Summary: This is a crack fix set in the second book and dedicated to my friend ToxicTeaCup! I hope you enjoy the crazy!


**Follow the Butterflies!**

There was two things that Harry knew the moment that he started to have someone write back to him in an old diary. One; magic was totally awesome! And two; the one writing back to him really needed some Prozac. I mean there is only so much that you can talk about before he started to rant into one of his pity-me parties again... even if it was a he, Harry wasn't 100% certain that he... it was. First off he started to tell him pretty interesting stuff, heck he even let him experience the memory first off! But that was then and now he's sitting in his dorm bed with his wand on (lumos) writing into black parchment.

Now Harry knew that he wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine most days, in fact he started to write into the diary to feel a connection to something. This guy... thing was worse! He kept going on and on about how Hagrid was the one to release the monster on the school and how he tried to save everyone and was given an award for his brave deeds but it just didn't add up. Although he told his friends about what he said it seemed he was the only one that thought something weird was up. First off this monster was paralysing people, and from what he could tell fifty years ago it was killing people... well one person but that's not the point!

The point was that if that monster was killing people and this one was paralizing them then clearly it wasn't the same monster. Also what monster lived fifty years only to get worse at hunting? Sure it would be old but if it was old enough to live that long then you would think it was because it knew how to kill to get food. What Harry decided as he was writing to Tom was that Tom needed a friend as much as he needed Ron when he first came to this world, and in order to keep Harry he thought telling grand stories was the way.

Sure he checked out the award that had Tom's name on it, but "Special Services to the school" could be donating money or taking over a class when a teacher died or something. There was nothing saying that Tom was the one that found the monster (which really why would Hagrid be outside Azkaban if he let it lose and it killed someone) and made the school safe again. On that note why didn't Harry get a special award, he saved the school too! Last year he touched his teacher and he died... which doesn't sound like it was all that great but you had to factor in that his teacher was a possessed mad-man trying to bring an even more powerful mad-man back to life.

He was getting off track though, what Tom needed was to cheer up. Sure Harry wouldn't have as much time as he use to in order to write to him now that Ron was talking to him again but he wouldn't just leave him so he shouldn't be trying so hard.

_'Wanna know what you need Tom?'_

_**'It is 'would you like to know', Harry. Yes, I would like to know what you suppose I would need considering the fact that I am trapped inside of this diary.'**_

_'You need to cheer up! Sure you're stuck in a book and that really sucks but at least you have me and I'm not gonna leave you so you should cheer up.'_

_**'... you wish for me to become happier, how to you purpose I do this?'**_

At first Harry didn't have an answer. How to you cheer up a personality stuck in a book, what would they like (besides a real body) in order to cheer them up. Then it came to him colours! When he was younger and stuck in his cupboard (which was most of the time) he liked to paint to make himself feel better... at least until Dudley found it and made him drink it all. Colours made him cheery so surely it would work with Tom and he absorbed ink so it should make him happy for a long while.

Knowing that Dean liked to draw he creeped over to his friends trunk and carefully opened the lid. Inside he found his collection of inkwells of different colours Picking up the brightest colour there which happened to be pink he took it out and climbed back into his bed completely missing the love letters in the trunk written out to some guy named Krum. Opening the inkwell Harry didn't warn Tom instead he started to pour the ink into the pages.

He poured a good three quarters of the ink into the pages which kept absorbing the ink until he thought that maybe one colour wouldn't do. So climbing back out he repeated the process four more times until he was happy with the result. Now instead of boring blank pages they were multicoloured! Now Tom would have to be happy with such great colours all around him. Looking at the pages he wondered if Tom would mind if he took just a couple of them, so ripping out a few pages he started to fold.

This was also a pass-time after his paint had all been flushed down the drain and fold by fold he started to make butterflies out of the paper. Seeing how great the first four were he started on the others, eventually he had almost all of the pages made into butterflies that he strung up using yarn that Neville kept in case he was ever allowed a cat all around the dorm. He made it so that the butterflies all lead towards the door to the hallway. Happy with the result Harry plunked himself down on his bed after putting his friends' stuff back and picked up his regular black ink and started to write to Tom.

_'Tom? See now you are all pretty that should make you more cheerful and most of your pages are wonderful butterflies.'_

_'Tom? Can you not see the ink with all the pretty colours?'_

There was a few minutes of silence before he saw the mostly-black ink come back to him but he didn't understand what it said. So closing the diary he placed it under his pillow and went into a peaceful sleep dreaming of butterflies and for some reason the butterflies lead into the forbidden forest. Ron was with him smiling he turned to Harry and laughed "Yes finally, no spiders or horrible things its finally time to follow the butterflies!"

Meanwhile Tom was still trying to write to Harry, but eventually his ink became the same colour as his pages and he could no longer use the black ink for him to see it.

**'Harry? Harry please you have to listen to me! This is horrible and I understand I finally understand how you defeated the Dark Lord! Please you have to find five other items besides me and destroy them... Harry? Harry this is important! I can't let you do this to the rest of me... Harry? Har-'**

And Harry slept on, following the butterflies to the forbidden forest where he learnt of the ways of the centaurs and their king.

**Words 1232**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter, and even if I did this would not have happened, lol**

**A/N:**** This is dedicated to my friend ToxicTeaCup who asked for pink paint (but I had to use ink) and butterflies. Well I hope you enjoyed it! **

**With love,**

**Mari-chan **


End file.
